


Litany of Subjecthood (for the Alleviation of Anxiety in Hostile Environments)

by salamanderinspace



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bene Gesserit, Chant, Feminism, Gen, Litany, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witness Culture, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short motivational chant.  MM:FR inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Litany of Subjecthood (for the Alleviation of Anxiety in Hostile Environments)

I am the witness.

(I am the one who witnesses.)

I need no one and nothing to witness me.

(I am the one who witnesses.)

I am the narrator of my own story. I tell the tale of my own deeds. I herald the tales of my sisters.

(I am the one who witnesses.)

I am the subject of my own sentence. I do not need to be acted upon.

(I witness.)

I am not an object. I am not a thing. I act and I react, I observe and I change. I swallow the dead world and spit it out again. 

(I witness.)

If I never testify to any other than myself, I have still witnessed .

(I witness.)

I watch and I am more than a watcher. I witness and I am more than a witness.

I am the one who witnesses.


End file.
